Chojuu Sentai Liveman
'The Plot' One day in Academia Island, which is island of scientist and is also a school for both Japanese and American student scientist, three of it's finest students, Kenji Tsukigata, Rui Senda, and Gou Omura leaves because they feel their talents are wasted there. After passing a test, they accept a position in the evil organization called Volt. On the night of their departure, five of their former classmates see them leaving. Kenji draws a gun on the five.Two of the five, Takuji and Mari , throw themselves in front of their friends, taking the blasts themselves. Prior to the pair's deaths, they were working alongside Yuusuke, Jou, and Megumi, the rest of the five, in creating a suit strong enough for space exploration of which they had made progress on that same night. Professor Hoshi, pitches in to help them complete their project. Two years later, Academia launches a shuttle in Space. However, a mysterious ship destroys the shuttle. After discovering that Kenji, Rui, and Gou were responsible for the shuttle's destruction Yuusuke, Jou, and Megumi take up the powers of the original project, becoming Liveman to battle against their former classmates and Volt. They are later joined by Tetsuya and Jun'ichi, younger brothers of the late Takuji and Mari. 'The Livemen' Yusuke Amamiya - 'Red Falcon '''Tetsuya Yano - '''Black Bison '''Jun-ichi Aikawa - '''Green Sai '''Megumi Misaki - '''Blue Dolphin '''Joh Ohara - '''Yellow Lion 'Allies Doctor Hoshi Colon Takuji Yano Mari Aikawa Doctor Dorothee 'Villains' Volt 'Weapons' *'Twin Brace' *'Falcon Sword' *'Lion Bazooka' *'Dolphin Arrow' *'Bison Rod' *'Sai Cutters' *'Live Blaster' *'Biomotion Buster' *'Triple Bazooka' 'Livemen Mecha' Live Robo *'Jet Falcon' *'Land Lion ' *'Aqua Dolphin' Live Boxer ' *'Bison Liner ' *'Sai Fire Super Live Robo 'Episodes' # Friends! Why Did You Do This!? # Three Powers Sworn to Life # Obular's Devilish Transformation # Expose! The Dummymen # The Reckless Driving Engine Monster # Attack! The Living Dinosaur # Dinosaur VS Live Robo # The Duel of Love and Rage! # Smell the Feverish Rose! # Skateboard to Escape the Maze # The Man Who Bit a Zuno Beast # Super-Genius Ashura! # Burning Steel, Colon # Nabe-Man Yuusuke's Shouts # Deadly! Grim Reaper Gash # Love Letter # The Crying Doll! The Attacking Doll! # A Trap! Jou's Beloved Zuno Beast # Drudge Boy Obular # Failing Obular's Counterattack! # Listen, Gou!! Mother's Voice… # Enter the Space Karaoke Master # The 1-Second Comma That Risked Life # 100 Points Taken Off for Playing!? # The 8 Zuno Beasts of Tsuruga Castle! # Aizu's Huge Rhinoceros Beetle! # Daughter!! The Giga Project Launches # The Gigantic Giga Volt's Challenge # The Vengeful Live Boxer # Five Warriors, Here and Now # Mama! The Parasitic Monster's Cries # Kemp, The Riddle of Blood and Roses # Do Your Best, Tetsu-chan Robot # Love That Runs through the Future and Present! # Yuusuke and Kemp's Promise!! # Crash! The Tackle of Friendship # 16-Year-Old Kemp Fear Beast Transformation! # Mobile Weapon of Destruction Mazenda # Protect it! The Grain of Life from Space # Love!? Megumi and the Jewel Thief # The Invisible Man, Gou's Confession!! # Bias' Challenge From Space # A Mystery!? Guildos' Final Form # Butchy's Great Reckless Driving of Tears!! # Ashura Reversal One Chance Game # Honorable Man, Arashi! The Final Battle # A 1000-Point Brain! Mazenda!! # Birth!! Boy King Bias! # The Fall of Great Professor Bias 'Trivia' Liveman was broadcast in France as Bioman 3, being marketed as the direct sequels to Choudenshi Bioman and Bioman 2 (Hikari Sentai Maskman). 'Official Website' *Official Choujuu Sentai Liveman website at super-sentai.net (Japanese) Category:Seasons Category:Super Sentai